Battle of Amalinde
The Battle of Amalinde was a conflict, or minor civil war, between two AmaXhosa chiefs of the Rharhabe clan, which took place in October 1818 on the eve of the 5th Xhosa War. Chief Ngqika had close ties with the British, while his uncle, Chief Ndlambe, had no such agreements and painted Ngqika as someone selling out his people in return for personal gain. Chief Ndlambe was assisted in the battle by amaGcaleka warriors, headed by their chief Hintsa. When chief Ngqika was defeated in the battle, he retreated and appealed to the British for protection. A British-led force commanded by Colonel Brereton then seized 23,000 head of cattle from Ndlambe's people in retaliation, causing Makana to urge all the Xhosa to unite and drive the colonizers from the land. Background and causes The two contending AmaXhosa chiefs of the Rharhabe clan were Chief Ngqika and his paternal uncle, Chief Ndlambe. Ngqika's father, Mlawu, died when Ngqika was too young to rule and therefore his uncle Ndlambe, as per custom, became the regent. Under Ndlambe's leadership, the chieftaincy grew in strength as he consolidated his power by absorbing smaller chiefdoms or expelling them to far afield lands. It was in 1795 when Ngqika had entered manhood that he soon demanded his rightful place as regent and leader of the AmaRharhabe. Ndlambe refused to relinquish power and because of this stalemate, a minor civil battle ensued. The two adversaries co-existed for almost two decades, in a state of immense tensions. On the personal side, Ngqika fell deeply in love with Thuthula, the beautiful daughter of Dibi and wife of his uncle, Ndlambe. This incestuous situation was a lesser but direct cause of the Battle of Amalinde. A more substantial cause of the battle was Ngqika's meeting in 1817 with Lord Charles Somerset, Governor of the Cape, when he was forced to give up both the Great Fish River and Keiskamma River.Couzens, T. (2004) Battles of South Africa, Claremont, David Phillips Publishers The Amaxhosa felt aggrieved, that since Ngqika was not the paramount chief, he could not then authorise the alienation of the land. Ndlambe used this resentment of Ngqika by the people to exploit for his own selfish gains. The battle The conflict of October 1818 was consequently the result of the longstanding rivalry between the two chiefs, stemming from both personal and socio-political disagreements.South African Military History| http://samilitaryhistory.org/vol135hk.html The clash lasted from midday to nightfall, and occurred at Amalinde, the isiXhosa name for the Debe Hollows of Kommetjie, 19 kilometres west of King Williams Town,South African Military History| http://samilitaryhistory.org/vol135hk.html in what is today a part of East London, Eastern Cape. The exact site of the battle remains uncertain, however. Ngqika’s strategy Most sources reveal that Ngqika and his men went forth towards the Debe, known in isiXhosa as indebe meaning pockmark. He followed a route that skirted the foothills of the Amathole region, the route that is today followed by the roads and railway. Having travelled for over 45 kilometres that morning, Ngqika and his men arrived only at noon. It is said that Ngqika watched the battle from the hillside, some believing that possibly even on the foothills of the Ntaba kaNdoda area that flanks the Debe River valley to the north.Brownlee, C. (1896). Reminiscences of Kaffir life and History, Lovedale Mission Press Sources report that Ngqika himself was neither a great fighter nor military strategist.Stapleton, T. J. (1994) Maqoma: Xhosa Resistance to Colonial Advance, 1798-1873. Johannesburg. Jonathan Ball Publishers As such, he appointed his eldest son Maqoma, who had no actual battle experience, together with Jingqi, a renowned fighter, as lead forces in the battle against Ndlambe. In October 1818, Ngqika mobilised his warriors and sent for help from the British Cape Colony. Ngqika and his men sought advice from Ntsikana, the royal diviner and spiritual counsellor, in his quest to destroy the Ndlambe Great Place. Ntsikana first offered his visionary services to Ndlambe, who then rejected them since he was already served by Nxele, prompting Ntsikana to find his spiritual home under the trusteeship of Ngqika. As with the other charismatic millenarian prophet Nxele, who was in service to Ndlambe, Ntsikana came under the influence of the missioner, Johannes van der Kemp, stationed at Bethelsdorp near Port Elizabeth. Ndlambe’s strategy Ndlambe had the advantage of distance and did, in fact, use it wisely. Having to travel a much shorter distance to the battle site as compared to Ngqika, Ndlambe's great place was at Mount Coke, only 25 kilometres away from the Debe, it is probable that he selected an area which held the greater advantage for him and his men. For this, he and his men had to first cross a large area covered by the Amalinde, proving true that indeed it was the battle of Amalinde.South African Military History| http://samilitaryhistory.org/vol135hk.html Ndlambe's army was led by his son, Mdushane and further supported by the amaGcaleka nation who were led personally into the battlefield by their paramount, Chief Hintsa, who was his cousin.Buffalo City Tourism|http://www.bctourism.co.za/itemdetail.php?id=566&category=15 Another important figure in Ndlambe had in his camp was the other charismatic millenarian prophetMostert, N. (1992) Frontiers: the Epic of South Africa's creation and the tragedy of the Xhosa people. Alfred. A. Knopf. Inc. Nxele, otherwise known as Makana. Proclaiming himself to be the son of God, Nxele offered to Ndlambe and his men a way of thinking which provided them with some exploration of and resistance to the pressures being exerted by the encroaching whites.Couzens, T. (2004) Battles of South Africa. Claremont. David Phillips Publishers Ndlambe also made use of Nxele's growing influence in his power struggle with Ngqika. Outcome Wounded and facing defeat, Ngqika's remaining army men, as led by his eldest son Maqoma, fled up to the slopes of Ntaba ka Ndoda. It is reported that over 500South African Military History| http://www.bctourism.co.za/itemdetail.php?id=566&category=15 men lost their lives on that fateful day in October 1818. As the sun went down on that same day, Mdushane's men fueled huge bonfires with the lifeless bodies of Ngqika's men, leaving behind very little of what used to be people. In the final analysis, there was no real victor between the amaNgqika and the amaNdlambe as the consequences for both were profound. Soon after the battle, Ngqika applied to the British for assistance and in December 1818, a military expedition under the leadership of Colonel Brereton set out to attack Ndlambe. Matters become far worse when Nxele attacked Grahamstown, albeit unsuccessfully. The amaXhosa, in their entirety, lost access to the fertile tract of the country between the Keiskamma and Fish Rivers and soon the area was filled with colonial settlers. A once proud and independent people were inexorably placed under British control. See also * Keiskammahoek * ImiDushane External links * South African History Online * Buffalo City Official Website References Category:Xhosa people Category:Prophets Category:Battles involving the states and peoples of Africa Category:Conflicts in 1818